He is back
by seekerofvengeance
Summary: based off the story the night rider that was abandoned by the writer. hiccup has been in Canada for 7 years finally comes back to berk. how will he react to some of the changes in berk that will affect his life. give me better names for title Modern AU Hiccistrid


**This story is based of off night rider by OtakuCertified**

**Also I don't own httyd**

**First fanfic don't hate to bad**

* * *

The finally the plane landed in berk. Henry "Hiccup" Haddock, he was always hiccuping when he was a kid, but stopped in Canada, was relieved that his 15 hour flight from was over, but also afraid of any damage on his prized possession. A motorcycle that he and his friends built, but they all agreed that he should take it, because he did most of the work out of all of them.

Later at the baggage pick up he grabbed his bags and his dog Toothless, and headed for the door. Why Toothless? Well Hiccup got him when he was around six years old as a puppy, and he had no teeth so it just stuck.

'Wow haven't been here in awhile .' Hiccup thought, (if seven years was a while than what was a long time to him?) as he walk to the exit.

Outside of the terminal was his father Steven "Stoick" Haddock and Stoick's best friend Gobber. Stoick was a big man, about 6'6" and weighing around 350 pounds of fat and muscle (A/N: this is for all you Americans out there, get the fucking metric system already). He had red beard the went to the middle of his chest, you'd think he is a linebacker, but he actually own one of the biggest tech companies in the world. And Gobber was shorter than Stoick by a few inches and about ten pounds less than him. Gobber also was a war vet and lost his left hand and right leg, so he had made a few prosthetics to make working in a garage easier.

"There he is," Stoick boomed, "there is my son."

"Hi dad, hi Gobber," Hiccup greeted

"Gee, we need to feed him more," Gobber stated "he's only skin and bones!" (A/N I can't write like Gobber has an accent because it's too hard)

"Thanks Gobber," Hiccup said with a voice dripping with sarcasm, "like I didn't know I was skinnier than everyone else."

Not sensing the sarcasm he said "Any time kid."

"How was your flight?" Stoick asked.

"It was fine," Hiccup answered, "food was crappy though."

"Alright let's go out to eat" Stoick decided. "Gobber will drop your things off at the house

"Hey Gobber, can you bring this box to your garage?" Hiccup asked in a whisper. If any damage was done on his custom bike, he'd need the right tools.

Gobber smiled and nodded as they moved toward his pickup truck.

Once the truck was loaded toothless started to seek attention, "ya ya you overgrown fur ball," Hiccup said and started to scratch him under his neck.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later they pulled up to a restaurant called The Cove. Stoick and Hiccup got a table and waited for Gobber to get back from dropping Hiccup's stuff off.

Their waitress finally came over and greeted them with "Hello my name is Astrid I'll be your waitress today what can I get you," Astrid said with a smile.

I'll have your famous big burger and fries," Gobber ordered as Astrid wrote his order.

"so the usual for you Stoick? One medium rare steak with mashed potatoes and gravy?"

Stoick nodded and said "yes the usual will be fine Astrid , Henry you remember Astrid right?" Stoick smiled.

Hiccup turned his head and faced his childhood crush. While he was gone, she had become more beautiful than before, with her blond her braided down her back and banding a over one eye, her blue eye reminded him of the ocean, it captivated him, he almost didn't notice her faint freckles on her cheeks, but to him she was flawless as ever.

Astrid was astonished she never thought she'd see his freckled face, or auburn hair, or emerald green eyes.

"Ya I remember her," Hiccup said as he turned away to cover his blush.

Astrid smiled and asked "what can I get ya,"

"Oh I'll get a Mediterranean salad and Pepsi," he ordered.

Astrid nodded and left to put in their order in the back and thought 'does he have vacation or something, why is he here now.'

Back at the table, Stoick stated, "you should have gotten a steak."

"My stomach doesn't work well with red meat," Hiccup replied, "hasn't for awhile now."

Stoick was shocked and thought 'what else has changed?'


End file.
